


Love Was Never Part of the Plan

by Autumn_Elizabeth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Elizabeth/pseuds/Autumn_Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidden feelings, are revealed, but are they accepted? Will an attack leave them both broken? Rated T for safety. Shonen-ai. KakaNaru. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first Naruto fanfic... figured I had to write something for one of my favourite pairinga :3 My other stories are kind of on hold at the moment, but I swear I'm working on them! Well... kinda... But anyways, enjoy your read. This is a two-shot, but if I get the reviews I may end up making it a multi-chapter fic...

It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, routine for Team 7. That was how it started off too, as they approached the borders of Leaf country. Naruto was running over their plan in his head as they approached the border guard house where the patrols resided... Or were supposed to reside...

Kakashi held up his hand, noticing the lack of shinobi presence in the small structure. "What is it, Sensei?" inquired Sakura quietly.

"It shouldn't be this quiet here. Something isn't right..." the silver haired jounin whispered.

The three chunin nodded, instantly on guard.

* * *

They spent the night in the empty guard house. Kakashi was the first on watch, though he soon found himself in the company of a certain blond ninja. "You should get some rest, Naruto. Your watch is up next."

"I couldn't sleep. There's been...something on my mind lately... I uh... haven't been sleeping well."

Concern flickered momentarily in the jounin's eye as he asked softly, "What is it?"

Naruto hesitated for a few moments before replying slowly, "I have... strong feelings... for someone I shouldn't feel  _that_  way for..."

As bright blue eyes looked at him, Kakashi understood. Swallowing hard, he knew he had to put a swift end to any fantasy that the kid had. "It's not possible...You're my student, I am your teacher."

The young shinobi nodded, "I understand, Sensei."

He returned to bed, not letting anyone see the tears that leaked from his eyes.  _It was stupid. He wouldn't feel the same anyways, why would I think that he could? Telling him definitely only changed things for the worse... I guess I will ask for a transfer as soon as I get back to Konoha. That should be better for the both of us._ Inwardly, Naruto sighed, laying back and staring up at the stars.  _I can't focus with him so close... Yeah... a transfer. That's right... That will make everything better... I guess._

* * *

Kakashi stared up at the moon, blinking rapidly.  _It doesn't matter what I want. It's not right... It would never work... I can't ruin my reputation like that._

He rested his chin on his palm as he sighed, trying to quell the emotions that rose up in his chest. _But that's all lies. I know that I could save him from himself._ The sensei shook himself,  _I can't think like that. He goes through enough already, seeing as he's the Kyuubi's host. I can't let the villagers destroy his life anymore..._

* * *

There was no rustle, no snapping of branches to warn them of the attack the next morning. Three kunai narrowly missed the still half asleep Sasuke, and then a shuriken missed Sakura by a fraction of a centimetre. Doppelganger Narutos were running all over, defending left right and center. A cry pierced the morning mist as a kunai hit its mark, forcing their attacker from his spot in the tree in which he hid, paralysed. "Well, it looks like we have a rogue shinobi..."

Sasuke searched the man, pulling out a couple scrolls and exclaiming in surprise. "Sensei!"

Kakashi immediately went and knelt by the raven haired shinobi's side, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke handed him the scrolls, and his one eye opened in surprise. "Maps...and attack plans... of Konoha..." murmured Naruto, looking over his sensei's shoulder.

"Sensei," Sakura spoke up, "Should we go back? To warn them?"

Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, go back and send a new guard detail for up here. Sakura-chan and I will stay here."

The two looked like they were about to protest and Naruto's thoughts were running a mile a minute _He just wants to be rid of me... He hates me now..._ But Kakashi interrupted before either could get a word in edgewise, "Go! Hurry up; I expect the reinforcements here within the next week and a half.

Both of them nodded, and disappeared into the forest, taking their packs and the still paralysed rogue shinobi.

* * *

"Only another day and we should be back," Naruto said happily one morning, thoughts of hot ramen running through his mind, before taking a darker turn,  _I hope Kakashi-sensei is alright... I wonder what will happen to me when he gets back... Will a transfer really be for the best?_

Sasuke just grunted, and kept moving. The soft whistling sound of a kunai echoed through the morning air, the blade thudding into a tree right in front of them. Weighed down by the rogue and their packs, the two chunin knew that they would have to stop and drop their bags if they wanted to fight. "Just pick up the pace, Sasuke! My clones can ward off the majority of the attacks _._ " Naruto was already making the necessary hand signs as his partner nodded, speeding up. Almost at Konoha's gates, Sasuke stumbled and fell, two shuriken in his right leg. He dropped the pack he'd been carrying before shouting to Naruto, "Drop that guy, and make sure no one gets to him."

Doing as he was told, the blonde chunin felt the sting of a kunai cutting into his arm. Grunting in pain, he downed a shinobi that sat partially concealed in a tree, and then another shuriken took him in the back. Blood ran down his chin as he started coughing; Sasuke looked over in time to see his friend fall, two huge shuriken in his back.

* * *

Tsunade looked up to see a bloodied Sasuke holding the rogue ninja and an even bloodier and unconscious Naruto Uzumaki. "Sasuke-kun! What happened?"

The raven haired ninja just tossed the scrolls on her desk and dropped the rogue saying, "Treat Naruto first. Then send reinforcements up to the border house."

* * *

"What? Iruka, tell me everything!" Kakashi took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down as Iruka told him about Naruto and Sasuke's conditions.

"We don't know exactly what happened, Sasuke is still undergoing treatment – he's awake – and Naruto...well... he isn't doing so well." Iruka said gravely.

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she looked from one sensei to the other, "Should... should we go back? Just in case..." her voice trailed away.

Iruka nodded, "You should both come back with me, right away. The reinforcements are going to be here within the next couple days."

* * *

The trip back was hell for Kakashi. He was distant, distracted and he knew Sakura was suspicious. Iruka was sympathetic; he knew exactly what was going through the sensei's mind, having been the only one privy to the other jounin's thoughts. This was of course completely by accident. Iruka had been sworn to absolute silence and secrecy by a very, very angry Kakashi Hatake when he'd found him staring at the sky and absentmindedly remarking that the blue reminded him of Naruto Uzumakis eyes.

* * *

Kakashi paled as he looked at his student lying motionless on the hospital bed. A cold fury, mixed with despair emanated from the silver haired jounin. Sasuke, Sakura and the nurse quickly took their leave as Kakashi crumpled to his knees.

Finally, after about five minutes, he picked himself up, sitting in a chair and taking Naruto's hand in his own. "How long has he been like this?"

"About four days," Tsunade answered softly, having just entered the room, "and he's only getting worse..."

The Copy Ninja looked down at the prone figure of his student in subdued anguish and horror, willing all the forces of the world that the blonde would just open his cerulean blue eyes. But it was as if the Hokage's words were a cue and Naruto convulsed and cried out in pain before falling silent and deathly still. There was no rise of his chest, or movement of his eyes beneath the closed eyelids.

Naruto Uzumaki was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto Uzumaki was dead._

"No!" the anguished cry pierced the still hospital air, "Leave me!"

The command was directed to the nurse that hurried out of the room. Tears began to form in the seasoned shinobi's eyes, but he was still in too much shock to let them overflow. "Why, Naruto? Did you just give up? What about your dream of becoming Hokage? HOW COULD YOU JUST GIVE UP?"

Finally, Kakashi let his tears fall as he buried his face in his student's chest. "I love you too, Naruto. Even if you can't hear me now, even if it's too late..."

"It's... never too late... Sensei."

Kakashi could feel the heave of breath from the young shinobi's chest. Lifting his head up, he stared at the cool blue eyes that gazed back at him. "Naruto! You're..."

"Alive? Believe it!" Naruto smiled weakly before being swept up in a tight embrace.

"You are NOT allowed to scare me like that ever again," the silver haired jounin hissed in the blonds ear.

Naruto just grinned and buried his face in Kakashi's neck. The latter, for once, pulled down his mask, and kissed Naruto softly. Naruto smiled into the kiss before kissing him back, a contented hum in the back of his throat.

"I thought," the blond confessed softly after his mentor broke the kiss, "That you didn't feel the same... After what you said that night."

Pulling his mask back over his face, the sensei replied, "Forget I ever said that. I didn't mean it."

Naruto nodded, "Okay... Ne, sensei?"

"Yes?" Kakashi murmured, nuzzling the top of his student's head.

"Can we go...somewhere else? I don't... particularly like hospitals."

The older man smiled slightly, "Of course."

* * *

Back at Kakashi's house, Naruto lay in the jounin's arms. He was sleeping quite contentedly as Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, holding Naruto close. The younger opened his eyes slowly, curling up against Kakashi. Naruto had even changed his usual orange jumpsuit for black combat pants and a blue muscle shirt that complimented his eyes.

"Sleep, Naruto. Heal. I will always be right here when you wake up."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and closed his eyes, finally feeling like he'd be able to sleep soundly in his lover's arms.

"Always and forever," Kakashi murmured, kissing the top of his head, and feeling Naruto intertwine their fingers.

Kakashi smiled and squeezed his hands, wrapping his arms tighter around him. "I love you, Kakashi," Naruto murmured sleepily.

"I love you too, Naruto."

As the Jounin began to hum softly, the deep thrum lulled Naruto into the first peaceful sleep he'd had in months.


End file.
